Bakura's Revenge
by Nocturnal-Ivy
Summary: This is just my take on how Bakura would get rid of Yugi and co. if he got the chance. Seriously, who needs Zorc anyway? :D Rated for violence and a little gore *innocent expression*


"Ryou?"  
A voice saying his name, stirred Ryou from his thoughts. "Hm?" He looked around to see Yugi staring at him in concern. Behind him, Tea had her head in her hands. Ryou only had to look to the left of her to discover why. Joey and Tristan were wrestling. Again.  
"Relax man, I was just saying hello!" Tristan said, attempting to push Joey off him.  
"In her bedroom?" Joey asked incredulously.  
They were arguing over Serenity. Again. Ryou would have laughed, were it not for the bad feeling he'd just had.  
"Ryou? You ok?" Yugi asked again.  
Ryou nodded and gave his friend a reassuring smile. Yugi's large amethyst eyes stayed on the white-haired boy for a while. Clearly he could tell Ryou had been lying.  
So it came as only a mild surprise to him when Ryou collapsed on the floor, clutching his head.  
"Ryou!" He shouted, leaping off the sofa to crouch by the other teen.  
Tea ran over at the sound of Yugi shouting. Even Tristan and Joey fell silent as they realised what was going on.  
Ryou slowly opened his eyes and saw Yugi and Tea sat above him, both with expressions of concern on their faces, Yugi shaking him gently by the shoulders.  
"My word! What happened?" Ryou asked, sitting up.  
"You just collapsed and fell off the sofa." Yugi told him.  
"Really?"  
Tea turned to him, fixing him with a strong gaze. She was preparing to study his reply. "Has anything weird been happening lately?" She asked carefully, her blue eyes never once leaving his chocolate-brown ones.  
"N-no." Ryou answered, cursing his voice for sounding so shaky and unconvincing.  
Tea opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she noticed Ryou wincing.  
"I-I'm sorry, I h-have to g-go." He managed to say before scrambling to his feet and running out into the street.  
Once he was around the corner from the game shop, he stopped and clutched his head again, his chocolate-brown eyes narrowing in response to the icy stabbing pains he was feeling in his head. 'It can't be!' He thought to himself.  
/Ah but it can, my little hikari./  
Ryou's eyes opened in shock and terror.  
'B-Bakura?'  
/Glad to hear, you remember me./ The yami chuckled evilly.  
Ryou ignored his Yami's amused response. 'No! You can't be back!' Ryou stepped back despite the fact there was nothing in front of him. 'I won't let you be back!' He ran forward down the alley.  
/Ah but you see my little hikari, there is nothing you can do to stop me!/ Ryou could almost see the smirk on Bakura's face.  
'No! I won't let you control me again! I WON'T!' Ryou fell to his knees, in the rain soaked alley, the rain continuing to beat down on him, as a barrage of icy pains shot through his head.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryou's scream of pain gave way to a maniacal laugh as his yami took control.  
His chocolate-brown eyes lost their shimmer of innocence and his hair began to change, two sections sticking up to resemble horns. His shoulders shook from laughing.  
Bakura stood and flexed his arms, admiring the muscle that Ryou had accumulated in order to defend himself, should his yami ever fulfill his promise to find a body of his own.  
'Bakura, please stop!'  
"Ha! There is no stopping me now hikari!" An evil grin formed on his features as he felt the fear running through Ryou at his mere presence.  
Bakura stepped out of the alley and looked around. He noticed the game shop was only a few doors to his left and his grin broadened. "Time for some fun I think." He chuckled darkly and strode towards the shop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yugi don't worry. Bakura will be fine." Tea attempted to reassure the smaller boy, who refused to stop staring at the door. Joey and Tristan had resumed their wrestling match.  
They all froze, staring at the door, as it was thrown sharply open. The figure in the doorway was hidden in shadow, but they knew who it was.  
"Ryou! Are you ok?" Yugi ran to his friend. He froze.  
It wasn't Ryou.  
His hair was the same shade of white and his eyes were still a rich chocolate-brown but there was no innocence left in them. No mercy.  
"Bakura!" Yugi gasped, backing away.  
Yami sensed the fear in his hikari and attempted to take control.  
"Don't move Pharoah!" Bakura ordered, knowing Yami would attempt to take control of his own hikari. "Unless of course, you trust me with Mokuba's safety!" Bakura tormented in a mocking voice, raising a small boy with long black hair into the hair, his eyes closed and his body limp.  
The four teenagers stared in horror at the boy.  
"What did you do to him?" Tristan hissed.  
"He was tired, so he's having a little nap in the shadow realm." Bakura grinned.  
"Does Kaiba know about this?" Tea asked angrily.  
Bakura chuckled. "Why, Kaiba is with little Mokuba. Call it a family vacation." He paused with a finger on his chin, looking like he was thinking. "Then of course, most family vacations aren't quite so..." The corners of his mouth twisted upwards in a distinctly insane grin as he stared back at the four teenagers. "Deadly."  
Tristan charged at Bakura, raising his fist as he ran. Bakura ducked to avoid his attack before delivering a forceful kick to Tristan's midriff, sending him flying backwards into a bookshelf.  
'No! Bakura stop it! Please stop!' Ryou whimpered through their mind link.  
/You know? I don't think I will. I'm rather enjoying this./  
//Yugi! Allow me to take control!// The urgency in Yami's voice was evident.  
'I can't. We can't risk Mokuba's safety!'  
By this time Tristan had gotten to his feet with Joey's help and was running full pelt at Bakura who, being distracted by his hikari, didn't see him coming.  
Bakura fell backwards against the wall, blood running down his chin from his mouth. He smirked and wiped it away on the back of his hand.  
Time seemed to slow.  
Tristan fell to the ground clutching his chest. Bakura laughed as Joey ran forward to help Tristan. Tea gasped as she saw the knife and ran to him, Yugi following close behind.  
"No! Tristan, wake up man!" Joey yelled as Tristan fell limp and his ragged breathing ceased. "NO!"  
He climbed to his feet and ran at Bakura, grabbing the front of his shirt and shoving him into the wall.  
'Bakura? What have you done?' Ryou sounded petrified.  
Joey held Bakura firm as his head slumped forwards, his chin resting on his chest.  
"What the-"  
When Bakura raised his head, Joey was looking into the innocent eyes of Ryou.  
Ryou looked to see Tristan on the floor, thick, dark blood swirling into a large puddle around him. "Oh no!"  
Joey released Ryou and dropped to his knees in defeat. He didn't notice Bakura take control once again and grin down at him, his eyes flashing with amusement.  
Tea and Yugi looked around at the sound of a large 'Crack!'.  
"NO! JOEY!" Yugi shouted. Tea screamed.  
Bakura had grabbed Joey's head and forced it roughly to the left, he had continued to push until the neck had snapped, snuffing the life out of the blonde teen instantly. Joey now lay, blood spilling from his broken neck, eyes and mouth, flowing slowly across the floor to mix in with Tristan's.  
Tea stared at Bakura in horror. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice was bordering on hysterical.  
Bakura shrugged. "Guess I was bored."  
"You heartless fiend!" Tea shrieked, running over to slap him, hard.  
The dark reeled from the strike but quickly regained his control.  
"Tea, no! Get away from him!" Yugi made to switch with Yami but Bakura grabbed hold of Tea, pinning her arms to her sides.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Yugi." He said mockingly. "I know how much you care for dear, sweet Tea here." He smriked as he snaked a pale, long fingered hand across her jaw. Tea shuddered.  
"Let her go!" Yugi's voice was shaking from anger.  
Bakura continued to torment him. Caressing Tea's face, smelling her hair and nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. Yugi snapped.  
"LET HER GO!" He bellowed.  
Bakura complied and released her.  
Tea fell to her knees and held her hands out to stop her face hitting the ground. Bakura quickly dropped to his own knees behind her, weaving a hand round to the front of her neck. Tea's breath was pulled from her throat as a sharp tug brought her body up against a lean but strong chest. Bakura smirked again before deftly running a blade across the delicate throat. The pale skin staining a deep crimson.  
Tea coughed and spluttered as her hands flew to her throat. Yugi ran to catch her. He sat there cradling her in his arms. "Tea! Please don't leave me! Not you too!"  
"Y-yugi...I...I..." Tea whispered between splutters. Her eyes glazed over and her chest stopped its erratic rising and falling.  
"NO!" Yugi screamed. "No..." He broke down in tears, burying his head in Tea's hair.  
He turned and stared at the spirit in fury. How dare he laugh!  
"Your turn, Yugi." Bakura grinned.  
Yugi's rage immediately dissipated as he looked at the bodies of his friends. "I don't care anymore, you've already taken everything from me!"  
Bakura smirked. "Not quite Yugi, and what better way for me to kill you than to have your last surviving friend do the deed."  
Yugi stared at him in horror. Ryou?  
Ryou stared at Yugi in horror, the two of them stained in the blood of their three friends.  
"No! What has he done?" Ryou felt the burning tears slip down his face.  
Yugi just watched him with emotionless eyes. He didn't react when Ryou pulled him sharply to his feet and slammed him against the wall.  
"What? No! NO! Bakura I won't! I WON'T!" His eyes widened in horror as he saw the knife in his hand slashing down at Yugi cutting him in different places. "NO!"  
Yugi just stood staring with glassy eyes.  
"Bakura stop it! PLEASE!" Ryou screamed, the tears soaking his face, and running down his neck to soak his shirt.  
He closed his eyes as he felt the knife embed itself in Yugi's stomach, he could feel the flesh pulling at the knife, slowing its progress only a little. He kept his eyes clamped tightly closed as his arm dragged the blade up from Yugi's stomach, up through his chest and pulling itself out of the boy as it reached the base of his neck. He felt warm, sticky blood splattering over him, turning his hair red and coating his face and clothes. Ryou opened his eyes and watched in horrified fascination as the light faded from Yugi's eyes, his body crumpling to the ground and his hand, ironically, falling to cover Tea's.  
Ryou smiled through his tears. 'They're together now. They're all together. Forever.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**oh dear. what a cheesy ending line XD I'm sure this fascination with slaughtering the good guys isn't healthy XD Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault Bakura is so awesome! ^^**

**I have no idea where Mokuba came from, perhaps he and Seto were driving around and just happened to pass the Kame Game Shop *shifty eyes* Besides I find it amusing in Episode 200(?) when Bakura holds up Mokuba and Seto gains such an over the top expression of pure disbelief (I mean seriously! Is he not used to Mokuba being kidnapped by now?! It only happens, what, every 20 or so episodes? XD)**


End file.
